Press Junk and Publicity Stunts
by eposette
Summary: AU, Larry Stylinson - Being in what was said to become THE romantic drama of the year had it's disadvantages, when you have to sacrifice your personal life to make sure the movie would get enough public attention before even being in post-production.


**Chapter 1**

_**(Harry's POV)**_

„Okay, guys, that's a wrap!"

The crew and the surrounding cast, me and Louis included, burst out into exasperated cheers . We did it! Months, hell, years of hard work, and my first big movie was finally done! I tackled Louis and wrapped my arms around his torso, fitting him into a tight embrace. I felt him returning my hug, and let out a loud and almost squeaky yelp as he suddenly lifted me up in his arms.

"You little bitch!", I said in a fit of laughter, the sounds of the jubilant film ensemble still roaring around us.

I had first met Louis Tomlinson when I was in the final call backs for a romantic drama that should be called '_For A Better Tomorrow'. _I had only read parts of the script until then, but the characters and the general storyline intrigued me. It told the story of two young men in the beginning of the 1940s, a time in which homosexuality was of course wildly frowned upon. To make matters worse, those two men were to fight alongside in the second World War. They meet in the training barracks of their military troop and fall hard and fast for each other, and have to fight for freedom, justice and their fleeting chance of happiness and solace in the arms of their lover. Of course it doesn't end well, though. How could it?

So the role I had auditioned for was one of those two soldiers, called Charles. He was a truly strong character and volunteered for the army because he genuinely wanted to stand up to the Germans. It wasn't that he shared that whole euphoria thing that was going on at that time or that he was fascinated with the idea of killing people. He was actually very much terrified of it, but felt the obligation to his country to defend it as well as the rest of the world. I thought playing that character would be very interesting as I would be able to a) explore that part of history, which I had always been a bit fascinated by, and b) explore the personality of a human that ran on true goodness and a whole lot of strength. Maybe I would be able to learn something from Charles, I had thought.

Anyway, the director and the producer and the others that had been involved in the process of casting this movie had apparently liked my first portrayals of him, so I was invited to a read through with the man that had previously been cast as the other main character of _For A Better Tomorrow_, named Will. That man was, of course, Louis. Contrary to me, having just made the move from London, where I had been mostly involved in theatre work and small indie films, he was already well known for his work in Hollywood.

He had started out as barely seventeen and had mostly starred in comedies, as he was, in fact, fucking hilarious. He was a rather established part of pop culture, actually, and known as the generic sunny boy with the flawless brown hair and the mischievous smile. He was now 25 years of age, and hadn't gotten any less sunny or flawless. I had actually been quite scared of meeting him, as he was such a huge deal and so confident and cheeky that he lit up the faces of thousands of people. But that's just a part of this business, and I was determined to get this role, as it could quite possibly be my break through in the US. So I had swallowed the lump in m y throat and stepped into the effing room with the people who could be vital to my future. I had actually gotten really worked up on it. But from the second I had turned around to close the door and heard the words "Now, that's a nice ass!", I had felt welcomed. And yeah, Louis was also as gay as a Teletubby and quite open about it.

Despite his focus having been more on the comedic, or sometimes romantic-comedic side, the role of the tragedy bound William, who had lost two of his brothers early in the war and had been enlisted against his will, seemed as if it had been made for Louis. Maybe it actually had been. Anyway, his reason for doing this movie was that he wanted to show the world that he had more to offer than just a pretty face and some wit, and was actually an excellent actor. And that he was, indeed.

So at this call back I had ran through a few scenes with the star, had done some screen tests with him on camera and just generally chatted around a bit, so that the big bosses could observe the dynamic between us. And I did hit it off with him from the first moment. My angst decreased fast once I got talking to him and saw that he was just a genuinely nice and down to earth guy, who just so happened to have a lot of money in the bank.

His manner of speaking was quite flirtatious, and maybe that's what we had ended up doing, but with him, it had felt very natural. Also we had to build up some sparks between us. That's what all that had been about. When we had gotten to the peak of our audition together, we had to try out the first big kissing scene for a camera, and that's when the nervousness started to crawl back into my skin. We had been touching almost continuously that day, so I really didn't know why it had been such a big deal to me, but it _was_ the most defining moment of my career to this day. But the kiss had been good. It hadn't been unpleasant or uncomfortable, but just right. We had the dynamic. We had done it. So we stared into the other's eyes until the director said _cut a_nd then I had gotten my hair ruffled by Louis, who had been grinning as ever when he wasn't being in character. They had given us two repetitions of the kiss, so they would get a clear shot and we would be able to ease in to the other man.

I had been very content with that audition. I had given the best that I could and got along really well with my hopefully-to-be-co-star. I had admittedly still been nervous about what the result would be, but at least I had been happy with my performance, and according to the whispered "I'll cross my fingers that you'll be the one getting it"from Louis Tomlinson as we hugged goodbye, so had he been.

He let me down again, but not before giving me a peck on the lips. It was just something we did, as we had been spending so much time touching and kissing while filming, that being affectionate with each other became second nature to us.

"You were absolutely fantastic, Hazza!"

He had started calling me pet names sometime between the first two months of filming _For A Better Tomorrow, _which was fine with me. I thought it was adorable how he had spent a whole week making up different names for me, and then letting his fans vote for their favorites on a twitter poll. He ended up sticking with his own personal favorites, though. Thank God for that. I really didn't feel the need to be called 'sprinkle bunny' on a day to day basis.

"No, I was just alright. Next to you I'll probably look like such a slob. Who knew you could _actually _act and not just crack jokes on camera?"

"Yeah. I was surprised, too."

He really had a very beautiful smile. Everything about him was beautiful, of course, that was part of his job, but his _smile._ It was just breathtaking in that lighting-up-an-entire-room kind of way. When he flashed you that smile, there was no way in hell you could still even waste one thought on negativity. Maybe that was why I had felt such an instant connection to him. Sometimes I needed a little sunshine to get back on track. I got lost a little more quickly than I should.

That's when a heavy pat on the back brought me back to reality. It was our director, the infamous Simon Cowell.

"I am really happy with your performances, lads. I am positive that this movie will turn out to be really good. You, Harry, could have just made your break through in the business!", he said as he grasped my hand in a firm shake, an actual, genuine smile on his face. Now that was something you didn't see on his face every day! "The crew decided there was enough work done for today and that they would abandon all their remaining duties for tonight to go get drinks, instead. You boys want to join in?"

"YES!", shouted Louis enthusiastically. "The Countryside?"

"You know it!"

"Good. We'll be there in a bit, Simon."

And with that our 'mentor' stalked away.

* * *

_**(Louis' POV)**_

Oh this was good! This was really good!

"See, Haz? He loved you!"I grabbed him into another bone-crushing hug, because _this was just so good!_ Not for me. Well for me too, but especially for Harry! This movie would be a hit. I could feel it. (And the many, many positive responses in the press and social media also gave a bit of a hint about that.) And he could gain so much from this movie! A relatively broad knowledge of him in the movie business, and probably one or two nice awards, as he had been absolutely brilliant! He deserved every bit of it. So I told him.

"And you deserved every bit of it!"

He laughed one of his laughs, that were deep and raspy and absolutely refreshing at the same time.

"Now you're just being really dramatic, Louis. But I'm hoping for it to turn out well, too. But no matter what will happen, working on this movie was a fantastic experience."

He was so modest and humble. He probably had no idea how good he actually was. How he could portray a character with so much depth, that you got absolutely lost in it. I was positive he would come a long way, and that he might be one of the best actors of our generation. After all, Simon had actually _smiled_ and _complimented _him. I've known the director for some years now, and he never looked that smitten by an actor before. At least not in any of the productions I had been involved in.

"Experience, schmexperience! I am proud of you! ...AND NOW LET'S GO PARTY!"

The Countryside was a small, cute bar near our current, or rather _last_, filming location. Having done most of the movie in fields and woods and tiny villages in the middle of nowhere, we had returned to LA two weeks ago. So, now we were back in the buzzing city of fake noses and fake personalities. Sometimes it was a bit tiring, but there were still enough decent people around that you didn't lose the last bit of your sanity. Plus, I liked the weather here. A lot. It was perfect.

Harry and I were almost at the Countryside, having walked the entire way with our arms around the other's back. Isn't it funny how someone can become so close to you in only a few months? I silently considered him my best friend by now. No, actually more like a little brother. He was still a bit forlorn in this town and all this madness and I was glad to be able to give him some guidance. I had to put my fame to use, somehow, right? I had also put it to use by doing a bit of promotion for my co-star on facebook and twitter and the same. Socially media really was something fascinating nowadays. And anyways, a lot of people now knew his name and face, even if the movie had not even had, like, posters out.

I opened the door of the bar for him, and he did a little curtsey, saying how glad he was that chivalry hadn't died out after all.

"That's because you're my Curlerella!"

"Hey, you only knew me for about 2 weeks until they violently buzzed all my hair off of me."

"Yeah, but you can already see the ends of your super short hair turning into the mop again. Although now they're growing out kind of frizzy. It looks really bizarre."

"Oh, come off it! You love my hair!"

"...and your butt."

"Right."

By now we've spotted our crew, sitting in a booth in one end of the relatively small room. We waved at them, letting them know that we've arrived and found them, and then took a turn for the bar. It was only 6.00 pm, but hey, we had a reason for our celebration, so why not start a little early?

A few hours later, I knew the exact reason, why _not to start a little early_.

The Countryside was only beginning to get filled with more people, by the time most of us were already a little bit more than tipsy. Especially Hazza. I had – and this I had to admit and take the blame for – I had practically forced the first few shots into him...and then the rest of the shots came all by themselves. But I had told him that it was totally fine, as that was how you celebrate such an occasion in LA. And it was, it really was. But I still couldn't help feeling guilty at how Harry was now practically asleep on my shoulder at only ten on a friday night. On the upside, Harry really wasn't a horrible drunk. The more of the poison he, or I, had injected into his system, the more innocent he looked. It was quite a strange sight, seeing how cheeky and charming he could be when completely sober. I hadn't really taken him for the...erm...for the cuddly drunk. But he had been attached to my side for a few hours now – even more so than usual, I mean. I didn't really have a problem with it, though. As long as he did not cuddle-attack a random stranger, everything was peachy.

So I decided to turn him in early. Just as I was beginning to drag him out of the booth, he snapped awake, or to more consciousness, or whatever.

"Boo bear? Where're you goin?"

I chuckled lightly at the nickname he had chosen for me as his way of vicious, vicious revenge on the twitter poll. The way he audibly slurred his words, only made him seem more innocent and vulnerable, so I leaned down and whispered softly into his ear. "We're going home. Come on, Hazza. Your pillow is a way more comfortable place to rest your head than my shoulder is."

"No, 's not."

He was so adorable.

I kissed him on the forehead, and put my arms under his shoulders, determined to get him out of that bar _somehow. _I said a quick goodbye to the others, and after managing to get the young actor out of the door, I was lucky enough to grab one of the few cabs that still rolled around in this area of that's how I ended up practically carrying my co-star out of the bar in front of my bosses and crew and cast mates. I had definitely been caught doing worse before in my life, though.

But, man, my Hazza was _so_ going to feel the shame in the morning.

Not trusting Harry to actually make it from the taxi, to the street walk, to his front door, up with the elevator, into his small apartment and into his bed, I got in with him to secure him home like the gentleman I was, and sure enough had a touchy-feely Harry on my arm again as soon as the doors were closed. Luckily I knew the address, as I had been there a week previously and just somehow ended up memorizing it.

After I had finally been able to open all of the doors that had been in the way of the drunken young man and his mattress, I stripped him off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers and tried getting him to lie down without him suffocating in his pillow. Suddenly he grabbed me at the front of my shirt and I tumbled into the way too small IKEA bed. Soon he would be able to afford better stuff.

"Don't go, Lou."

So, I stayed. My little brother-kind of friend was out cold, and if his last wish was for me not to go, then so it shall be. So I removed my pants and stripped shirt, reassured myself that this wasn't awkward, because he was Harry and we were comfortable in a way most friends weren't, put my arm around his waist and snuggled into his back tightly.

* * *

_**(Harry's POV)**_

The sound of a sudden stale melody ripped me out of my dreams and I spun my head around, only to feel a murder headache. _Oh god._ _What was going on? _After a few seconds, I recognized the melody as Shaggy's 'It Wasn't Me'...Lou's ringtone.

"Lou?"

I felt something stir on my right and took a look around, to see Louis still fast asleep in my bed. Oh well, at least I had made it home. I tried shaking him awake, but nothing really happened. "Lou", I said louder, finally getting a reaction out of him.

"Haz? What's up?", he slurred. He was not much of a morning person.

"Your damn mobile."

That's when he noticed the still ringing phone and practically rolled himself out of bed to get to his discarded pants. I heard him pick up the call, presumably just in time. He didn't leave the room while talking, but I was a bit too distracted by my aching everything to pay much attention to his words. So I just dropped my head back into my pillow. It was a nice pillow. Not too slim and not too fluffy, just the r...

"Harry, you should get up. It was Simon. Apparently he wants to meet us in his office for whatever."

Ugh. I did not want to. So I stayed put.

"Come on."

"Why do you even have that horrible song on your phone?", I mumbled into my nice, nice pillow.

"...because it's damn cool!"

I heard him shuffle over and after a moment felt his entire weight on me. That arse!

"I'm not getting off you until you get out of bed!"

"How the ever fucking hell am I supposed to get out of bed when you're _on_ _top_ of me, you idiot?"

"Right."And with that he jumped off, grabbed my ankles and pulled until I hit the floor. I was not prepared for dealing with that man until I've had at least two mugs of coffee in me. But to his credit he at least helped me to my feet again.

"What were you even doing in my bed? Did you take advantage of me?"Of course I knew he hadn't. We were both still wearing our underwear, so that was a good sign.

"As if I had to. You'd come crawling to me the second I'd decide to settle for you, and you know it."

* * *

_**(Louis' POV)**_

After some coffee and a shower at Harry's place, we were finally seated in Simon's office, two hours after the phone call. Well, it was LA after all. There had been traffic and stuff. It was now around 1 in the afternoon-ish.

"Guys, I've had a meeting with the authorities from the production company and their marketing team and both your publicists this morning."Oh, oh. "I made a proposition which you two might not be too pleased with, but I want you guys to honestly consider this, as it could be an important opportunity, especially for you, Harry."

I glanced at him, and he looked just as confused as I felt. In my life I've heard a few of those speeches, and not many of them had turned out to mean something good. I remember when I had to dye my hair bright blue in the beginning of my career, as they had been trying to pass me off as 'the rogue underdog'. I shivered a bit at that memory.

"Just spit it out, Simon. What did you do?"

"You remember last night, when we had been in the bar? I know you two have become very close over the last months, and yesterday it seemed even more so, the more Harry had been drunk."Oh yeah, I remembered. "You two really have a connection, and I think that we could use that to our advantage in the eye of the media."

..."Oh no. No, Simon, you are not proposing what I think you are!"

Harry just looked at me, still not having any idea what was going on.

"I want you two boys to make your relationship known."

Now, Harry's mouth dropped. "We...we're not..."

"No. I know.", Simon added hastily, "but we decided that we want you two to be. For the public, that is."

* * *

**_A/U: So, my first Larry Stylinson fanfiction, and generally the first fanfic I've published on this site in English. (I've had one in German on here, like, two years ago until I deleted it, but that's not really of any importance, so why am I telling you this?) I tried distinguishing a bit between Harry's British English and Lou's American English. Probably failed a bit, though. And I do not have a Beta - it's all on me._**

**_So yeah. The other boys will come into this story, too, but not all of them will be Brits. Also, it's set a few years in the future. Basically around 2015, so their real birth dates are still the same._**

**_Basically what I wanted to do with this story is to put Harry and Louis in the direct opposite situation of what they might or might not be going through at the moment (light choice of words to not displease anyone)._**

**_I hope someone reads this. And if you did, I hope you're interested in reading some further chapters :) (I can't believe this chapter is so long. Oh god.)_**

**_my One Direction tumblr is louis-suspenderson . tumblr . com_**

**_xx_**

**_Philomena_**


End file.
